


Wet.

by orphan_account



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, im sorry, implied sex, post nut, slice of life?, this is unedited and made like six minutes ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ya got got babe.things get cold,and sweet
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Wet.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry.  
> mads this at 4:19 am. its now 4:32 am.  
> its now or never babes

Gods you were sore,if only hed used a touch more lube _around-“wHoah thats_ cold!” he ran a ice cold rag through your thighs,and into your cleft.

He was wearing his helmet,that and a towel.

nice

Little droplets were running down his shoulder blades, soon he spoke up “sorry-“

“huh?-oh sorry continue”

“ahem,sorry about the bruises,wasn’t planning ahead”

you looked down,faint red blotches were cleaved into your hips,one slightly tinted purple;

a larger mark slightly below your naval.

you smirked

“You’ll catch a cold if you go to sleep with that tin can on your head and your hair wet”

“how’d you-“

“oh”

“you know i cant take it off”

“yeah i do man,it was a joke.i’m not that much of a dick”

“but seriously go dry your hair-if you even have any”

he left you swore you heard him snicker and murmur something.

you rose,not fully of course being too tired to lift more than your shoulders.

you set your mussed hair against a tin wall,the frosted flat of it cooling your neck.

that reminds you.

you cracked your neck,each pop of air spiking the air like a bolt of lightning,careening through the ship looking for every cranny to seep sound in.

“gross”

“that was only one side!”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are not expected but are appreciated<3 (same with comments)


End file.
